United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made Passed laws in force: UN_laws Rejected laws: UN_rejected Organisation and presence The UN Cultural committee- fosters cultural understanding between nations and runs regular cultural events The UN peacekeepers- The role of peacekeepers is to intervene in countries where there is a high risk of war but only when authorised to do so by a UN vote The office of Beaurocratic affairs- Handles all the beaurcatic matters that running an international organization requires. The World Trade council- Encourages free trade and provides a forum for trade aggreements to be made Current Members * AAC * Dalania * DPRSJ * Kaneland * Landland * Lexilo * Lupaia * Lupinis * Novak * Shaderia * Stahl Empire Applicant Members A 50% vote from countries already involved is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply. Debate regarding the seat of the UN Isimzia, Novak "We beleive this is the most appropriate place being the oldest city in the heartland of the main continent and made up of many sects. Full commitment would be pledged toward the maintenance, security and providing access to the city for delegates." *Novak approves *Stahl Empire disapproves *Lupaia disapproves *Kaneland: Disapproves. the United Nations should be in an LEDC to remind deligates to be forward thinking and to bring economic advantage sto the least well off. --Hey, Novak isn't exactly rich. Kane: "Thankyou for taking the silver spoon out of your mouth long enough to say that" * Shrewsbury, Salopia Shropshire is a neutral area and Shrewsbury is at the crossroads of nations with rich historical ties linked to all peoples of Arsinos *Novak disapproves *Stahl Empire disapproves *Lupaia disapproves *Kaneland: dissapproves. Kane:The UN will be based in Shrewsbury over my dead body Telford, Salopia We could host stuff in the international centre I guess, we also have lots of greggs *Novak disapproves *Stahl Empire disapproves *Lupaia disapproves; asks "Have you met the locals?" *Kaneland: approves. The mean streets of Telford should be a good training ground for the UN peacekeepers. Levingstone, Fozamor Neutral, developed, stable country *Novak approves *Stahl empire disapproves *Lupaia disapproves *AAC approves *Kaneland: dissaproves.Neutral, developed, stable = interested in maintaining the status quo. The people of Kaneland demand change. Island west of Lexilo This land has no ownership so is the most neutral option as places within other nations would always bring controversy, it could be built tailored to the UNs needs. The downside by comparison is that member countries would have to fund the construction of the island from scratch *Novak approves *Stahl Empire approves *Lupaia approves *kaneland: dissaproves. Global warming is contributing to rising sea levels and dangerous tropical storms. The only safe place ofr the UN is underground. *Dalania approves. Dalanian Architects are willing to collaborate with others in the construction of the UN Headquarters. The centre of the earth. It seems to me that the ideal place for the UN headquarters is equal distance from all people in all places (assuming the earth is round). The UN must serve the people and the people are represented by nations and nations are built upon the surface so the UN must be beneath them as the foundation for a tollerant and free society. It will also cut down on the heating bills and ir travel. Kaneland proposes to build a giant lazer to cut into the center of the earth with the UNs permission of course. The Turst and Friendship project as Kane hopes to name this endevour will ensure that the UN is put where it belongs. Support Trust and Friendship Now *Novak disapproves *Stahl Empire disapproves *Kaneland: approves. Isn't there anyone else to support trust and friendship. *Lupaia disapproves *AAC approves. This sounds fun. Laws proposed (I think we should give other people time to join up and vote before passing anything, also in the laws passed section to have a record of who voted it in etc) Send UN peacekeepers to protect greenpeace activists in the Stahl Empire from being impaled. *Kaneland: for *DPRSJ; for *AAC for *Stahl Empire against (What happens within the empire is not the concern of other nations) Also since when do you jump straight to military action. What happened to diplomacy? *Novak abstains *Lupaia agsinst, counter-propose a full investigation to determine if Greenpeace are commiting terrorism. If found guilty, they should be brought to justice rather than slaughtered. UN peacekeepers should be sent to Shrewsbury to prevent the massacre of Telford and Bridgenorth citizens. *Kaneland: for *Lupaia would like to be told what's going on down there. *AAC for *Stahl Empire would also like more infomation on the current situation before military action takes place. *Novak against The Table Should Be Placed Under The Control Of Its Rightful Owner, AAC *AAC for. *Novak against *Lupaia against; table is just fine where it is, thank you very much *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo Abstain *Kaneland: Against Countermotion- the table should be donated to charitable causes like "Firewood for Orphans in Kaneland" a subsiduary of Kane Industries. *Kaneland: for WMD exception Lupaia propose that exception be made for electromagnetic weaponary *Lupaia for *Novak against *Stahl Empire for *AAC against. Electromagnetic weaponary while not killing civillians, is just as much of a ballache to a country's infrastructure as a WMD really. *Lexilo: against *DPRSJ for *Lupinis against *Kaneland: Oh Hell no *Dalania for - Such weaponary would serve as the ideal method for waging war in a non-lethal fashion. Change the 50% vote rule It would be less controversial and more like the old system to have an outright majority requirement as 50% allows for 50-50 splits to be passed *Stahl Emprire for *AAC against *Novak for *Lupaia for *Kaneland: Whatever *DPRSJ for Help The Homeless Alec Is A Homeless Person *Lupaia: What are we voting on here? *Kaneland: The eviction of homeless people from the planet onto a specially designated homeless zone somwhere between hell and France. Kaneland: for The UN should step in to negotiate the Stahl Empire vs DPRSJ/Kaneland/AAC situation The brown and sticky is about to hit the fan. *Lupaia for *Novak abstains *AAC against. Somebody has been stirring the brown and sticky here. *Stahl Empire for - The empire has no interest at this moment in time in starting wars but will respond with force to protect itself. *Kaneland: The time for negotiations is over. The Stahl empire will answer for its crimes. Kaneland is arming Greenpeace *Dalania for, also request that the involved nations all commute at a neutral location and discuss the issue in a civilised manner, with the rest of the UN. Protection of the Toastervision Song Contest The Toastervision is the single most important event culturally, politically and economically in the entire universe and it should therefore be protected from interuption and disturbances, in particular violent ones. The UN should declare whichever city is hosting the current Toastervision a protected zone upon confirmation by the Arsinos Broadcasting Union of the host city until after the end of the contest when delegations from all nations have made it home safely. Safe passage of official delegations should also be respected. *Novak for *DPRSJ for *Lupaia for, though suggest the UN be able to apply denial of hosting as a severe sanction (much like the olympics IRL). *Stahl Empire abstains *AAC for "Abstention by default" system A way to deal with countries that will be away for long periods of time or have long periods of inactivity at the UN or little to no intention to vote on issues could be put into an 'abstention by default' category that means that by default they abstain on issues but still retain the right to vote when they choose to vote to. This would be both a voluntary option but also something that happens to countries that are too inactive that would be placed in the category automatically based on some kind of threshold though this may not be needed when a deadline is introduced *Novak for *Lupaia for, propose a deadline of one or two weeks depending on urgency of motion. *Stahl Empire for *AAC for, agrees with Lupaia. *Kaneland: for UNHQ The UN headquarters should be built upon neutral land and for purpose, the members should therefore collectively fund the building of a world city upon the unclaimed island west of Lexilo, the island will essentially be a UN administered city state and this would allow of more independant operations of the UN forces. The name of the island and/or city can be decided upon later *Novak for, proposes calling city Loveshack *Lupaia for, supports Loveshack. Suggest maximum security at all times with sanctions to be taken for non-compliance. *Stahl Empire for, supports Loveshack as well *Kaneland is dissapointed that the UN will not be built underground and warns that building on an island could have unforseen consequeces. Also Kane had his wallet stolen so will not be able to pay towards the constructon of the project also richer nations should shoulder a greater share or the costs.